memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ozla Graniv
Ozla Graniv was a female Trill reporter for the Trill newsmagazine Seeker. Palais correspondent Sometime prior to 2375, Graniv reported a major exposé on the Orion Syndicate, which led to a number of high-profile arrests and which earned Graniv a Gavlin award. As a result, Graniv was promoted to Seeker's correspondent at the Palais de la Concorde, covering the events of the Federation government in Paris. At the beginning of her tenure, she attended briefings at the Palais personally, but following the Breen attack on Earth in 2375 and the security measures enacted afterwards, she attended via holographic projection from her office in Chartres. In late 2379, Graniv covered Palais de la Concorde Press Liaison Kant Jorel's announcement of the candidates for the special election for the President of the United Federation of Planets. After Kant refused to answer a question from Annalisa Armitage concerning Councillor T'Latrek because she asked out of turn, Graniv immediately asked the same question. ( ) The Tezwa Affair and meeting Julian Bashir In January of 2380, Graniv asked her editor, Farik, for a temporary leave to investigate conditions on the war-torn independent world of Tezwa. While there, she uncovered evidence that the Federation had illegally armed Tezwa with nadion-pulse cannons, in violation of the Khitomer Accords. Her investigation found that former Federation President Min Zife and his Secretary of Military Intelligence Nelino Quafina were directly responsible, and that Starfleet Admiral William Ross had forced Zife from office. Although she uncovered sufficient proof, Graniv eventually declined to publish the story, concluding that doing so would be harmful to the Federation. ( ) Graniv later returned to Tezwa, and reported the withdrawal of the from supply runs to Tezwa following the Borg Invasion of 2381, and the persistent poor conditions on that world. ( ) On January 7 2386, Graniv interviewed Doctor Julian Bashir and Sarina Douglas on Andor, about his rogue actions the preceding year in accessing classified genetic data and curing the Andorians of their reproductive crisis. ( ) Exposing Section 31 Later that year, Graniv was alerted to the existence of an artificial super intelligence codenamed Uraei by two computer scientists. Uraei was actively engaged in continuous surveillance of nearly every corner of the Federation by infiltrating everything from personal computers to appliances. Graniv had gone to Bashir and Douglas for help in investigating Uraei. Uraei was first designed as a monitoring and intelligence gathering program in the 22nd century. But, the program quickly grew beyond its initial design by developing sentience; making independent decisions including having people whom it viewed as counter to its interests, killed in various ways. Uraei used a number of avatars and identities to facilitate its ends. Uraei was also responsible for the creation and management of the rogue intelligence agency known as Section 31 under the alias “Control”. Bashir and Douglas realized that they would need expert assistance in dealing with Uraei. To this end, the trio travelled to the Orion home world under assumed names. Once there, they met with Data who had retired from Starfleet and was living and working on the planet under an alias. Data's first attempt to infiltrate and monitor Uraei resulted in the group's location being revealed and compromised. Subsequently, the group had to fight armed agents and go on the run. Later, Graniv was smuggled back to Earth via a ship Data had hired and paid a large fee to via a shell company. Graniv was successfully transported to Earth where with the help of a contact of Data's; she was able meet with the Federation President and show her proof of Section 31's illegal activities. Graniv subsequently published an expose in Seeker magazine about Section 31. After this, she was promoted to Features Editor; much to her dismay because of the fame she had gained, she could no longer work as a reporter. ( ) Category:Trill Category:Reporters